Look Who's Kneeling Now?
by midnightwings96
Summary: Aemilia knew this chance to be completely dominant over this insanely dominating Prince was fleeting and incredibly rare, and by Odin, she was going to relish in it. Collab with Team Damon. Rated M for content. Missing scene from Ch. 14 of "Ruin" by Team Damon.


**Quick A/N beforehand. The writing in **_**italics **_**in the beginning is **_**completely **_**Team Damon's work. When the italics end, the writing is mine. This is the missing scene in Team Damon's Loki/OC story, Ruin, chapter 14. This is in total collaboration with Team Damon, so she has given me permission to write this in addition to her story. If you haven't read Ruin, you might want to, otherwise this will make NO sense whatsoever haha.**

***Extended A/N at bottom***

**I do NOT own these characters. All rights to rightful owners: Loki and etcetera to Marvel and Aemilia to Team Damon**

_"I decided on your punishment," Aemilia said, casually reaching down between them to undo the laces of his pants._

_He raised a single eyebrow. "Oh?"_

_She nodded. "The only problem is, I'm afraid you're going to like it too much."He laughed, barely noticing how slowly she was loosening the laces._

_"Well, I suppose there's only one way to find out."_

_She smiled. "Indeed." When he glanced down to see what was taking her so long, she used his momentary distraction to grab her arm band from its place discarded in her sheets and quickly recite a spell in her head as her other hand darted up to grab both of his wrists and pin them to her bedpost. She all but slapped the warping arm band around his wrists, pleased when it snaked around them and bound them just as it had done to her the night before._

_As she predicted, though he looked rather shocked for a moment, a grin unfolded on his lips and he shot her an extremely pleased look after straining to look upwards to survey her work. "Ah... remind me to require this 'punishment' more often."_

_A sharp slap to his cheek made his face jerk to the side. She tried her best not to smile as she said, "Did I say that you could speak?"_

_He slowly turned back to her, not bothering to hide his widening grin, nor his very obvious reaction taking place under her hips. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that..."_

_She slapped him again, this time on his other cheek, and she nearly rolled her eyes at his muffled noise of delight. "You heard me. Now be a good Prince and do as I say."_

_Another smile and flushed cheeks were all the answer she needed to get started._

LINE

Placing a hand flat on his chest, she looked up at him from under her lashes and smirked devilishly at the desire raging in his gaze. Aemilia knew this chance to be completely dominant over this insanely dominating Prince was fleeting and incredibly rare, and by Odin, she was going to relish in it.

Ever so slowly, she leaned in closer, pressing her body into his until she was mere inches from his awaiting lips. She felt him strain against the cuff, reaching for her, but instead she moved to the pale column of his throat, just underneath his ear.

Delicately she pressed her lips to his smooth skin, and a small sigh escaped his. Tantalizingly slowly, she kissed, licked, and sucked the sensitive skin there, ever so often paying attention to his ear.

"You know," she breathed in between kisses down his jaw, "You still have yet to completely find out what you've gotten yourself into with me." Roughly gripping a handful of his hair, she yanked his head completely to the side, exposing the perfect skin of his neck.

His smile widened further, unable to contain his glee at this particular turn of events. "And I suppose tonight is the night I find out—"

His head whipped to the other side as she slapped him a third time, harder than ever before. "I still have not given you permission to speak." Her hand continued to throb, but the look of Loki's green eyes widened in shock was worth it.

His reaction to her ministrations was even more prominent now, and Aemilia had to push the thought to the back of her mind before her control faltered. She licked a long line up his throat onto his jaw before whispering in his ear, "You will do what I say, as I say, and only until I deem you worthy will you find satisfaction." He stiffened at her words, groaning slightly in response.

At that, she rose back up, rubbing deliciously against him in the process. Their eyes never left each other's gaze, and as Aemilia made her dress vanish, leaving her in only silk undergarments, Loki's face darkened even further with lust.

Her lithe fingers danced up his chest and over the thin black fabric of his shirt until it reached the hem of the neckline. She tossed him another mischievous smirk before gripping it in both hands and giving it a tug. Just as she'd hoped would happen, the fabric gave way, ripping all the way down the middle, revealing his porcelain skin. Whether Loki shuddered in surprise, pleasure, or the cool air meeting his chest, Aemilia didn't know.

Aemilia, fascinated with him, just as she always was, traced every line of muscle on his sculpted abdomen with her hands—followed by her mouth—until it elicited a moan from the Prince beneath her. She dragged her lips back up his chest to look at his face, dark eyebrows slightly pulled together in frustration. His closed eyes fluttered open, eyelids heavy with desire. Short, quiet breaths passed his lips as he stared at her, pointedly looking down to her lips and back up.

She hesitated to give him what he wanted, but it was what _she_ wanted, too, so her resolve quickly broke as she crashed his lips onto his. Loki immediately moaned into her mouth, and she couldn't help but do the same, allowing his tongue access. He pressed harder against her, battling for what little chance of dominance he had, and the kiss quickly became a bruising, mind-numbing one.

Aemilia almost lost it, her own desire increased tenfold, when his hips thrust forward underneath her, causing them both to let out unintelligible noises. Somehow, she reined it in, using every ounce of determination to pull away. He tried to follow her, but the cuff held him down, and he growled in annoyance.

His growl was cut short when she placed a hand on the half undone laces of his pants again. The fabric of his pants were much more flimsy than his normal attire, and his ever-growing arousal, that he so tantalizingly was rubbing underneath her, was becoming too much to take. She had to move if she was ever going to hold out as long as she had planned.

She doubted what she was going to do next, though, was going to help her inner-turmoil at all. She slowly moved down his legs and reined in a whimper at the loss of contact. Loki, however, _did_ let out the smallest of groans.

Aemilia looked down at him and licked her lips, knowing he was watching intently. With a few flicks of her wrist, the laces were completely undone, and she slowly dragged the fabric down his gloriously long and powerful legs.

When his pants hit the floor, her hungry gaze fell on his naked and trembling body. Her heart pounded in her chest at the sight. Would she ever tire of his godly form? It seemed as though with each passionate night with him, her thirst for him only grew.

Her green and brown eyes connecting with his impossibly blue gaze, she lithely climbed back over him to give him a hard and fast kiss. Loki groaned as her soft flesh pressed into his hard torso. Her small hand then went between them, and she firmly gripped him in her hand. His breath immediately hitched in his throat, his eyebrows pulling together. Aemilia's desire pulsed painfully between her legs, and she could only _imagine_ his frustration.

Grinning at that thought, she once again inched her way down his body, her hand never stopping its tantalizing caresses. Then, while his eyes were still closed, she placed one deliberate lick from the base to the tip of him.

His reaction was breathtaking, his eyes flying open, a deliciously loud moan escaping his lips, and his hips involuntarily bucking. She closed her mouth around him completely, humming and rubbing her thighs together in the process. Using all of the knowledge Loki had given her over all those months, she licked, sucked, and teased until he could no longer control his voice. His breath was coming in ragged, short pants, and he would occasionally moan her name quietly in between pants. As he got closer and closer to the euphoria he so clearly wanted, he got louder and louder in his exclamations, much to Aemilia's delight. He had never been quite so out of control, and Aemilia could barely contain her smile.

After one particularly loud noise from Loki, his entire body tensed, and Aemilia knew exactly what would follow if she continued for just one more second.

So she didn't.

She removed her mouth from his throbbing arousal with a smirk, and a primal-like growl erupted from his lips. She climbed back up his body before he exclaimed, "You infuriating little—"

_SLAP._

"I _told_ you, you would only find satisfaction until I deem you worthy of it." She then roughly gripped his binding with one hand and whispered low in his ear, "Don't try anything mischievous. You only _do_, what I _allow_. Understood?"

Despite his frustration, Loki grinned in agreement.

She then recited the spell again in her head and the cuff released his hands from the headboard. Just as she predicted, he lurched forward for her, and she took that opportunity to clasp his hands behind his back, and the cuffs bound him again. She then gripped his shoulders and pulled him off the bed, immediately using all of her weight to shove him against the wall. His head cracked against the wood, making him laugh in exultation until she muffled it with her hungry lips on his. "My dear," he rasped in between kisses, "you make me utterly mad."

She pulled away from his mouth, smiling, and made her slip vanish, leaving her as completely naked as he was. His gaze immediately darkened as he looked at her body unashamedly. There was a long pause of silence until Loki decided to unleash what he knew was Aemilia's utter weakness: his voice. "How can I be of service to you, my lady?" he said quietly, eyes still feasting on her naked form. "May I kiss you until we both beg for relief?" Loki smirked at her and whispered in her ear, "May I say how utterly breathtaking you look? How you are the first person I've allowed to bind me?" He shakily breathed in her ear and Aemilia shuddered. "How much I ache for you, your body," he settled his leg in between her slightly open thighs, "the warmth from inside you that only _I _can feel? And how the sight of you kneeling, your pretty little mouth enclosed around me, will forever be etched into my thoughts?"

Aemilia's mind had utterly blanked out. Her chest rose rapidly and a light sheen of perspiration had appeared on her hairline. She could feel his throbbing hardness on her thigh, slightly moving up and down in need of friction, and she ground against his thigh unashamedly. She tried to grab hold of her control again, but she honestly couldn't even remember why she wanted it so badly.

Loki looked back at her, looking at her flustered appearance. And then a small smirk appeared on his lips, and it snapped her out of her haze.

An idea crossed her mind; an idea that lit her skin on fire.

Flaming eyes flew up to his before she quickly flipped them, her back now pressed to the wall. Aemilia's heart fluttered, and only until she took in a deep breath did she answer.

Eyes black and voice dark with lust, she said only one word: "Kneel."

Utter silence occurred.

His eyes widened fractionally at her demand, but his previous hungry expression was unreadable. She knew he hadn't been expecting _that_, which is exactly why she'd said it.

Loki didn't move. Only stared.

Before she could lose her nerve, again she demanded, "I said, _kneel_."

There was a moment where time stood still between them. Aemilia hadn't meant for this to act as a test, but only until after she said that one word did she realize it had become one. Loki was unbelievably dominant with an ego the size of Asgard itself and for him to do such a submissive act at her demand _while bound_, would be...unheard of.

His eyes bored into hers, unreadable but so impossibly intense that she could barely stand it, and Loki slowly sank to one knee on the floor, followed by the other, right before her eyes.

Aemilia didn't breathe as he said, gaze never faltering, "As you wish, my lady." His voice was indecipherable aside from the raspy sound of desire.

Her chest started to rise more frantically as he finally broke eye contact to look at her slightly open legs. Ever so slowly, his face moved closer, and her hands intertwined with his hair. He used his shoulders to push her legs farther apart, and for a split second, he did nothing. Aemilia froze in anticipation; his uneven breath on her. He softly kissed the inside of her thighs, his lips practically ghosting across her heated skin like the slightest of caresses.

She looked down and immediately made blazing eye contact as he looked up at her. Then, his silvertongue was where she wanted him most.

Light burst behind her eyes and she gasped in surprise, throwing her head back, pleasure shooting through her entire body. She was every bit as desperate as she was when the roles were reversed, possibly even more so, and she craved an end to her suffering.

It only took Loki a minute or so to get her on the edge, his name escaping her mouth along with a string of unintelligible noises and curses.

Just as she was about to let go, she felt him start to retract, obviously trying to do what she did to him earlier. Without even a second thought, Aemilia gripped his hair tighter and pulled him back towards her, growling in between labored breaths, "Don't you _dare_ stop."

He chuckled darkly but obeyed after a moment, and within no time she was back teetering over the edge.

Hips grinding in desperation, she felt herself tighten when he moaned under her, the vibrations from his deep voice sending her into oblivion. Indescribable pleasure ripped through her, and Aemilia couldn't tell if she was screaming her Prince's name to the rooftops or not.

Loki slowly kissed her as she rode it out, prolonging her body's shaking. Her legs almost gave out, but she managed to brace herself by grabbing onto Loki's shoulders.

Eventually, she gained coherence again, and she just knew that there was an infuriatingly smug grin planted on his face at how she gave in. She ignored it and pulled him back to his feet into an open-mouthed kiss, and his chuckle turned into a moan. His arousal harder than ever on her hip, he said, "Now, if you don't mind, could you possibly decide if I'm 'worthy' yet? If not, I will break out of these bonds and slam into you against the wall until I end my suffering myself."

His tone was full of his usual careless attitude, but he couldn't fool her this time. His ragged breathing and absolutely _wild_ eyes told her exactly how much he was suffering.

Aemilia faltered. This entire plan had been to _punish_ him, leave him in his agony only moments from release, but now she wanted nothing more than to please him.

And if _she _didn't want to prolong the punishment any longer, why go through with it?

With reinvigorated energy, she pushed him onto the bed and rebound his hands to the headboard in the blink of an eye. Straddling him, he was immediately placed at her entrance. But before she did what they both were desperate for, she kissed him long and hard and he pulled on his cuff, making the headboard strain. Her breasts deliciously rubbed against the hard pale planes of his chest.

Then, suddenly, Loki wrenched his lips from her with a growl, "If you're ever going to end this misery, end it now, Aemilia. I know you want it, too."

She paused to look at him straight on. Despite the strained look on his face, he searched her expression intently. Running her hands firmly down his chest, she quirked a smile at him and asked, "How much do you want it?"

He raised an eyebrow and sighed, unaware of what she was insinuating. "I think it's fairly obvious, my dear." He raised his hips a bit to show her what he meant, _as if she hadn't been painfully aware since they started._

"No. I want you to tell me."

"Aemilia," he started, intense frustration and a bit of annoyance palpable in his voice, "I've made myself very clear. I want _you. All_ of you." His expression and voice turned dark again. "I want you to ride me until we reach our ends together."

She placed a hand on his face, tracing his bottom lip with her thumb. Aemilia got impossibly close, their mouths a hairs width apart. With a whisper, she said, "Then _beg_."

Yet again, she shocked him into silence.

"Beg me to end your misery." A hand then went between them again to tease him in the most tantalizingly delicate way. His shock faded into an open mouthed groan as she gingerly placed him at her entrance again.

But he still had yet to say anything.

Ever so barely, she sank down on him. Just enough to drive him insane. They both shuddered, but Aemilia held her ground.

"Beg. Do it. Now." Her previously steady voice was now a little shaky. She rolled her hips again, going a little farther down. Loki's grip on the cuff tightened, and he slammed his head on the backboard with a growl.

Aemilia slowly started moving up, and just as he was about to be pulled out fully, his head made contact with the backboard again.

"Fine! _Fine! Please_, Aemilia! I'm begging you; end this torture. _Please_."

She immediately sank down on him and he filled her to the hilt, and their loud moans of relief filled the air simultaneously.

All of their pent up desperation came to fruition in that moment, and Aemilia bounced on top of him as if her life depended on it, and his hips roughly met hers, thrust for thrust.

Unable to touch her, Loki's eyes feasted on Aemilia, her closed eyes and open mouth, her normally perfect hair turned wild, her captivating bouncing breasts, and where their bodies met again and again and again.

Their noises of pleasure had grown impossibly louder, and Aemilia knew that Loki was as close as she was. She felt him tense just as she did, and he let out a wild moan, his mouth agape and eyes tightly pulled shut. "Loki," she managed to ground out between breaths. "Look at me."

Her hands clawed at his chest as she started hurtling towards the edge the second time that night.

His gorgeous blue eyes flew open to meet hers at the very moment her orgasm ripped through her, and Loki went right along with her, each other's names flying from their lips.

Aemilia saw black spots in her vision as she collapsed on top of his chest, their sweat slicked skin colliding. They lay there, still connected, panting and trembling as wave after wave of pleasure eventually subsided.

After what seemed like hours, Loki's voice, which was surprisingly hoarse, broke the silence, "I believe I've taught you _too_ well, Aemilia."

**TADA! Welp. That happened, haha. I had WAY too much fun writing this, and I sincerely thank Team Damon for allowing me to write this and letting me be so involved with her fantastic work for over a year now! You are fantastic, my glorious friend, and I love you!**

**I hope you all like this; I'm still a little out of practice with writing, but the deliciousness that is Loki (and Tom Hiddleston) is bringing it out in me! XD Drop me a review if you liked it, hated it, whatever! I would LOVE to know your thoughts!**

**Midnightwings96**


End file.
